


Getting Better

by LoveGems1



Series: Too much [3]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Jason's the best, Supportive Jason Scott, Tommy gets a hug, Tommy has friends that like him, Tommy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy slowly understands that Tommy has friends that pick him over Kim. Jason is the Best.
Relationships: Astronema | Karone & Tommy Oliver Friendship, Leo Corbett & Tommy Oliver friendship, Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers, Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott Friendship, Wesley "Wes" Collins & Eric Myers, Wesley "Wes" Collins & Tommy Oliver Friendship
Series: Too much [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761004
Kudos: 6





	Getting Better

When Tommy wakes up, he sees Jason next to him. Jason’s sleeping, arms wrapping Tommy in a warm cocoon. He smells food downstairs. Green gets out of his Red’s limbs and takes a shower and goes downstairs. He sees Wes, Eric, Taylor, and the Lost Galaxy team. He hears the Dino Kids, Ninja Storm, and Justin outside.

Leo pulls Tommy into a hug. Tommy doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know if this is some mind game, that his brain is playing on him, but he wants to believe that they are here because they are friends. Tommy sees Jason coming down and sitting next to them. Everyone’s talking, and Tommy’s just sitting and watching. He smiles at Karone’s and Kendrix’s playful fight. 

Leo hands Tommy to Jason and goes to help the women settle whatever argument they are having. Tommy puts his head onto Jason’s shoulder and eyes up to him. Jason tilts his head down and sees Tommy looking at him. 

“Why?” Tommy asks in a small voice. The rest of the Rangers can hear it and want to hear the conversation. Jason looks at Tommy with pain in his eyes. Jason should have checked in on his sixth more. 

“We’re all friends here, Tommy. We are your friends. We enjoy you for you. I know that you don’t understand why, but you are our friend and want you to get better.” Jason tells the man. He knows that Tommy doesn’t understand why, not yet at least, but they are making him get there.

“You came because you want too? Not because you have too?” Tommy asks, looking at his lap. Before Jason could reply, Karone kneels and takes Tommy’s hands into hers. 

“You gave us your friendship when we needed a friend. All you do is support and give help when we need it. We want to help you. You are our friend. Sure we like Kim, but we don’t know her. She wouldn’t give us a straight answer, where you can. We enjoy your company.” Karone tells the former Evil Green Ranger. They bonded through their past as evil villains. 

Tommy smiles shyly at her, and Karone smiles back. The group goes back to talking, and Tommy stays with Jason and listens. Jason and Tommy remain in the chair and listen to their friends talk. The door opens, and the Lightspeed Recuse, In Space, Adam, Tanya, and Kat all come in. 

Jason holds onto Tommy, when things become overwhelming him, and the Rangers give him space when Tommy can’t breathe. Jason smiles, because Tommy’s slowing understanding, that they are there for him. They want to help him recover. They are Tommy’s friends too.


End file.
